You Are My Light
by ruiiko
Summary: Raven is dark and mysterious. Beast Boy is out-going and humorous. They're so different from each other, but this doesn't change the way they feel about each other.


**This was supposed to be more of a drabble, but I guess it turned into a full story. That's good, right? Right. I hope so, anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were two completely different people.

Beast Boy was loud and out-going. He loved to be around people-always cracking jokes, he loved making people smile and laugh, although most of the time they just passed his jokes off as corny. Not that he minded, if there was one thing he was, it was corny. He was okay with that.

Raven, on the other hand, was so different. She was dark and mysterious. There were times where she wished to be around people more, but for the better of her, she needed to be alone most of the time. She wasn't like Beast Boy who could easily go around spreading warmth and love-she needed to be in control of her emotions. If she didn't, well, she could risk a whole lot.

They were so different from eachother. They were like a ying and yang-they balanced eachother out. Raven was dark-Beast Boy was light.

He was her light.

No matter how different they were from one another, that didn't stop the way they felt for eachother.

Some days were harder than others, as they were both very stubborn. While Raven did love and care about Beast Boy, she still had to keep control of her emotions. It was hard to show her love for him without her emotions going crazy, and it espicially didn't help considering how annoying he was still. Yes, she loved him-that didn't mean he was any less annoying.

Luckily, Beast Boy seemed to be able to handle their relationship. He was fine with the fact that Raven preffered to take things more slowly, he was okay that she wasn't as affectionate. He was always the more affectionate one anyways-he just appreciated the fact that she was actually trying. Despite how it may have seemed, between all the back and forth bickering, they loved eachother so much. Raven could honestly say she was the closest to Beast Boy out of the whole team, because he cared. Despite his teasing demenour, when the time called for, he could be serious. He could be comforting.

And while Raven didn't want to admit it, she needed that.

She needed someone who could be happy and joyfull, yet be serious and comforting. She needed a light, and that's exactly what Beast Boy was.

Both of them had their own little quirks-of course, Raven needed her time alone alot. She needed to meditate. Beast Boy could respect that.

But on this certain day, it seemed like there was more to it, when Raven claimed she needed alone time. She had been cooped up in her room for most of the day, and when Beast Boy came to wonder what could be wrong, she shooed him away.

That had worried him, alot. She's usually offer up a smile at the very least, try to convince him that she would be okay, that she would join him and the team downstairs a while later, but he hadn't heard much of a word from her today. When he went to check up on her earlier, she just kicked him out. She seemed paniced-Beast Boy was left to worry in silence.

He let out a sigh, as he paused the video game he had started with Cyborg, and dropped the remote.

The robot man looked down to his friend, raising a brow. "Something wrong, B?" He wondered, putting a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't like Beast Boy to just pause the game out of nowhere.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm... worried about Raven." He admitted.

Cyborg hummed. "Yeah, what's up with her? She hasn't been down here at all today..."

Beast Boy sighed again. "That's what I'm worried about! She didn't even talk to me today."

The two were silent for a moment, as Beast Boy thought more on it. It was Raven-it wasn't uncommon for her to have bouts of frustration and need to be alone. It has happend before-that didn't mean Beast Boy worried any less. He shook his head then, as he stood up straight. "I've gotta go talk to her, again." He announced, and ran out of the room, leaving his friend behind him.

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out, as he knocked on her door. He leaned against it, pushing his ear up. He could sense she was in there-she was trying to be stealthy so Beast Boy wouldn't notice if she was in there. He couldn't help but laugh, as a smile came to his face. "Come on, Rae. I know you're in there."

It was silent, still. Beast Boy put a hand up to door. He wished he could be with her... something was bothering her. He wanted so desperatly to help her, to hold her atleast, while she talked about whatever was bothering her. And, technically, he could be with her-if he transformed into a small bug or something to sneak under her door. But that was invasion of privacy, and even if this was somewhat urgent, it would never be enough as to disturb her and make her even more angered.

"Rae, if something is bothering you, I need to know. So I can _help_ you. I-I can't do anything if you don't talk to me." He tried again. He held his breathe in, listening extra close for something. _Anything_.

After a moment, he heard soft steps padding against the floor, and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground, into the entrance of her room as the door opened. He let out a soft gasp, as he looked up to see her looking down at him in suspion. He let out a nervous chuckle, getting back up to his feet so he was at eye level with her. "Hey, Raven..." He grinned cheekily, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She just stared at him, quirking her lips to the side as she crossed her arms. Seemed like she wasn't going to be talking.

Beast Boy just continued to stare straight. He was glad she had opened the door, that was the first step. "So... I just had to wonder, Raven.. is everything okay?" He asked, still rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel a slight sweat breaking out in her prescence. "I'm sorry if i'm bugging you... i've just been really worried about you..."

Raven was silent for a moment, as she stared back at him. And she sighed. "...Come in." She welcomed, grasping his hand to pull him in. He gasped slightly, but smiled none the less as he was pulled further in. Light shone in through the hallway, but was shut out as the door closed behind them, and they were envoloped in darkness, safe for the faint candle lights.

Beast Boy just chuckled again as Raven lead him further in, furthering over to her bed so they could sit. "...So, why so dark?" Beast Boy wondered.

Raven simply shrugged. "I like it this way. It relaxes my senses... and too much light is giving me a killer head-ache, right now." She admitted the last part a little more bashfully. In no way was she a vampire, though her team mates may have thought so with the ammount of light she allowed into her room. Beileve it or not, she did like light-she loved watching the sun rise. But with needing time alone, she also needed the dark.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Suits you well." The two sat on the edge of her bed, and Beast Boy took her hand into his, wrapping his othr free hand around it aswell, as he looked into her eyes. "So... are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He tried, letting out a nervous laughter again. He didn't want to push her too much, but he did need to know.

Raven looked down to their hands. He was rubbing slow circles into her skin, and she could feel herself easing into his touch, calming down slightly. He was warm-comforting.

"It appears my powers are going a little stir crazy." She admitted, a little shamefully. "I don't know what triggered it-I can usually keep my emotions in check, but something just seems to have ignited within me."

"Really?" Beast Boy looked confused. "What do you think could be the cause?"

Raven's mouth formed a tight line, as she looked away again. "I..." Her cheeks turned a little red at this. "I guess it could be that... I don't know." She tried again, but stopped herself. A smile came to her lips, but a nervous laugh esaped, as she brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Raven," Beast Boy sighed, clutching her hand a little tighter. "I'm not going to judge you. Please... tell me."

She was silent for a moment, before she spoke up again. "I guess you just kind of snuck up on me. And... thinking about you... I think that maybe passion has awoken within me. So... I've been trying to control myself-I tried meditating, but it's hardly been working. Even now, I can feel myself getting a little excited in your prescence. Which is why I shooed you away earlier-because I don't want to hurt you by accident."

Beast Boy seemed just as shocked as Raven was. His cheeks turned a little red at the thought of her thinking about him, but he smiled. He understood. And he was so happy to think she was actually thinking of him. "Raven..." He mumbled. "I understand. And that's okay! Take as long as you need, do what you need. You know I love you regardless. Right?"

Raven smiled, and nodded. Beast Boy smiled back. "Good." The two went silent again, as Beast Boy continued to rub cirlces into her flesh.

Reduntantly, Raven sighed as she stood up. She still clutched onto Beast Boy's hand, though now she was wearing a smile. "Thank you. And I love you too, Gar."

"I feel like there's a _but_ _..." _

Raven dropped her gaze from him, as she nodded. "...Yes. I still need time to mediate and get this under control... however, once I do... I promise we can spend time together." She offered with a smile.

Beast Boy grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

There was another moment of mutual silence, as they stared at one another. Then, without warning, Raven swooped in to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. Beast Boy just smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they just held eachother.

After a moment, Raven pulled away, and instead, leaned in to kiss Beast Boy on the lips. She pulled away again, to look him in the eyes. "I love you. I really do."

Beast Boy laughed. "I love you too, Rae." They dispatched from eachother, and Beast Boy leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, before exiting her room. "See you, then." He waved to her, blowing her a kiss, before leaving.

"Bye.." Raven mumbled under her breathe.

Yes, it was deffinately safe to say he was her light in her dark world.

He was the yang to her ying.


End file.
